


医女

by SashkaLu1777



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashkaLu1777/pseuds/SashkaLu1777
Summary: 丁香结子芙蓉绦。
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 1





	医女

“我不想做执盾女士，也不想做一个王后了，我应该行医救人。”伊欧玟说：“我这就回去做女王，资助医学院，你跟不跟我走？”

法拉米尔心中还在思索“行医救人”和“做女王”的联系，但口中已经说“好”。

于是伊欧玟和法拉米尔一起回国，对贵族们宣布了自己的决定，称自己要尽快加冕，与法拉米尔结婚，休养国家，帮助平民。

她的语气太坚决，以至于贵族们觉得自己应该礼貌性地提出些反对意见，好显得自己有些用处。

“殿下还有兄弟，如此大事，不等他回来商量吗？而且刚铎和洛汗都没有过女王，虽有先王许诺的摄政之言，但这种破先例的事情如何操办？殿下想刻盾女的形象于马车上，这似乎不符合古时的美德。”

他们说话的声音嗡嗡连成一片，伊欧玟的伤原本就没好透，此刻更加头疼。她一想到身边的法拉米尔听着这些话，或许会比她更头疼，立刻站起身来，抽出腰上的短剑砍下了案角。那东西落在地上，发出脆响。贵族们吓了一跳，闭上了嘴巴。

忽然甲胄齐响，一队侍卫如同听到号令一般闯入，分列站在殿中，最后进来的是伊欧玟的哥哥伊欧墨，他径直走到伊欧玟身前，也不上台阶，和法拉米尔相对而立，对他点了点头。

“我妹妹是一位最高贵温和的女士，我相信她会认真聆听每一条有价值的异议。她希望加冕礼和婚礼从简，以剩下财务帮助伤者，你们认为如何？”伊欧墨朗声说。

贵族们怔了怔，纷纷提出异议。

“礼节不能过分简单，我们愿意出钱补偿国库。”

“不仅要按原计划把盾女形象刻在女王加冕时乘坐的马车上，我们觉得应该让新硬币上也女王执盾的英姿。”

伊欧墨看到他们又嗡嗡说了起来，对法拉米尔伸出了手，法拉米尔也伸手回握，两个人都在对方眼中看出一样的温暖笑意。伊欧玟皱了皱眉，倒转匕首，轻轻用剑柄挑开了两个男人的手，自己走到他们中间，将他们的手重新拉在一起。

“我不要盛大的仪式。”她对左右说道：“我要用一顶头盔做我的王冠，如果国家兴盛，那些因我杀敌扶医而生活幸福的后人，自然会在我的雕像上为我佩戴珠宝。”


End file.
